Tv break
by paulalou
Summary: Ron was not going to sit there and watch her drool over some other bloke,not even if he wasn't real! Challange fic one shot.


Ok this is a one shot in response to a challange that someone set me on one of the boards that hang about on , the challange was to get my fave t.v show and my fave ship in the same story( would have been easy if my fave ship had been michael schofeild and sara tancredie buuuuut noooooooo)... i think i did ok...see what you think.

love paula-lou

* * *

"Hermione?"

Ron edged the door to Hermione's flat open with his foot, Crookshanks wound round his feet, his bottle brush tail getting under foot as he tried to negotiate the packing crates that held all of Hermione's worldly belongings.

"Hermione?" He shouted again through the empty corridor. A creeping fear rolled up his spine, why wasn't she answering him? Had she been hurt? Had she been kidnapped? Or even worse was she simply having second thoughts about tomorrow.

"Hermione?" The dodgy street light flickered over empty book cases and wallpaper in desperate need of replacing.

Crookshanks mewed as the door slammed shut behind Ron making him jump.

The sound of shouting reached his ears as he approach the living room, his hands full of take away from the restaurant down the street.

"No don't do that! Kick him!" Hermione's voice urged from the other side of the chipped magnolia door.

Ron prodded it with his foot and it swung open. The flickering from the box in the corner showed the outline of Hermione who was sitting inches from the T. V screen.

It was Monday how stupid of him to forget.

"I got food." He said quietly. Hermione gestured for him to come join her on the rug, never once taking her eyes off the T. V.

Ron dug two forks out of the box next to what once upon a time passed as a sofa and did as he was told, he sat cross legged on a cushion on the deep red rug that Hermione had pulled right up to the set.

"No what you doing, Run away..."

Ron knew better than to try and talk so he opened the noodles that he had bought her and passed them to her without making a sound. Crookshanks purred at his side as he opened his King prawns and the two of them tucked in silently as Hermione urged the car on the TV to hurry up.

"No, you can't shoot Michael then you wouldn't have a show!" she shouted almost tipping her noodles on the floor. "Stupid producers." she said as the show went to a break.

Ron smiles as she turns to him, he knows better than to try and interrupt her when she's watching her favourite show on the box,and after tomorrow she won't be able to, Muggle things don't work there going, heaven knows his dad has already tried.

"Thank you for the food." she says between mouthfuls, Ron tries to hid his smile as he thinks of the way she used to be, so up tight and formal.

"What you going to do when we don't have TV anymore?" Ron says as Crookshanks steals the Prawns from his plate.

"Get Dad to tape them of course." she says knowingly. "And anyway it's the last one of the season, I need to see what happens to Linc..."

As if on cue the show comes back from adverts and she turns her attention back to the flickering box in the corner.

Ron sighed, The last seven months he had been forced to watch as she made eyes over the TV. Every Monday night without fail, if they went out they had to be back in for nine so she could watch her show.

"That man's a genius." She says pointing at the tattooed bloke on the screen. Ron scowled, 'I'm a genius too, hello pay attention to me! I solved how to kill the dark lord, not how to break out of a fictional prison.' He thought to himself as he scooped the now empty wrappers in to a plastic bag.

"No...Don't trust them run..." Hermione was hiding behind a pillow now, Ron shook his head and after dumping the wrappers in the bin returned to the rug next to Hermione. He watched her watching the box as the lights flashed across her eyes,He couldn't help but think how lucky he was. After everything that they had been through they still managed to survive...

"Why don't you get a tattoo like that?" Ron broke his gaze from her to look at the television.

"Because it would hurt." He said simply as he watched the most attractive woman he had ever met positively drool over the topless guy moving on screen. "And it's not real." He added quietly to himself as Hermione edged even closer to the box.

That was it, he wasn't going to sit there and be insulted as she drooled over a fictional character. He moved himself over to her side and carefuly wrapped his legs around her sides, placing his hands on the naked shoulders of the brunette in front of him. She sighed slightly and relaxed in to his touch.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Nothing." He said running his hands lightly over her skin, he felt her shiver under his touch, smiling to himself he slid the straps from her vest top down over her arms and began rubbing her shoulders.

Although she was still watching the flashing images in front of her Hermione had become less vocal on the subject matter, she let out a content moan, making Ron smile even more.

He watched the action on the screen a moment or two longer before moving his lips to the bare flesh on her neck and kissing it gently, she leaned in to him more letting his mouth trace the curve of her shoulder blade.

"You _would_ look good with a tattoo." she murmured under her breath, He chanced a look at her, her eyes were now closed as he head lolled back on to his shoulder.

"You don't think I've got enough damage on me already?" He said pulling her towards him and making her seek out his lips.

"Maybe..." she said as she turned to face him discarding the television remote as she did so. "But I think you would look good with some coulor in there." she said as she un buttoned the top fastening of his shirt.

"You think?"

" I know." she said as she placed her lips on the bare skin she had just brought in to the open.

Hermione looked up at him as she pulled at the other buttons on his shirt, Ron couldn't do anything but grin back at her as she moved her hands over his skin, who would have thought that looks could be so deceiving. Ron never once kidded himself in to thinking that he was the one in control of the relationship, that was Hermione all the way.

"I think you should get one here." she said running her hand across his chest.

"Only if you do too." He said grinning as he slipped her top from over her head and threw it on to the moth eaten sofa, it landed on Crookshanks who gave them both a filthy look and shot out in to the kitchen. He traced the curve of her waist as she pushed him back, over on to the floor where instantly he cracked his head off the now carpet free floorboards.

"Sorry!" she said leaning forward and inspecting the damage. Ron felt her body press up against him and he pulled her down on top of him grinning.

"It's ok, it's not you're fault you want to savage me." he said rubbing his head, she laughed and he felt it move right through him, God this felt so right why had it taken so long for them to get here, to get to the point where wanting to be with her like this is no longer that omnipresent sinking feeling that had followed them both in to adulthood.

"You still want to live with me?" she asked rubbing the bruise that was forming on the side of Ron's head. "Still want me to be your wife?"

"What you mean after you try and kill me?" he asked looking up in to her hazel eyes that he now knew how to read so well.

"Yeah even after that."

"What do you think?"

She pulled herself in to sitting position on top of him and glanced over her shoulder, she gave out a short sharp yell of frustration.

"I think you're a king size Git Ronald Weasley." she said playfully pushing him back down on to the floor. "You did that on purpose."

Ron grinned. Hermione reached over and turned off the flickering set as the credits of the program rolled.

"Well, I was feeling left out." he said pulling her back towards him. "It's our last night in this place, I wanted to spend time with you..."

"We were spending time together."

"No you were watching sweaty blokes break out of prison..."

"Like I said, quality time." she smiled.

"I think I liked I better when you had your head stuck in a book." Ron said kissing her on the nose.

"Why because books don't have Tattoos and a six pack?"

"Exactly!" said Ron running his hands up her back as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Well..." she smiled down at Ron who had just picked her up and was manovering towards the bedroom. "My future husband has a six pack, and I believe we were working on the tattoo..."

"Believe all yo want ... I am not getting a tattoo..."

"Harry has one..."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does Ginny told me..."

Crookshanks watched as the door closed on his owners, he shrugged the discarded white t-shirt off him and crossed to the video recorder pressing the stop button with his front paws. The record function wound to a halt.

Maybe one off these days he would get to watch the television without one of them two getting in the way, but somehow he doubted it.


End file.
